di telepon
by kindovvf
Summary: "Ada yang mau diomongin nggak?"
1. Chapter 1

voca (c) crypton, yamaha.  
 **peringatan** : full dialog. serius. dialog semua. yang italic itu dialognya dell. tulisan orang stres. saya gatau saya nulis apa. sekali lagi: ini tulisan orang stres. itu tombol back bisa diklik sebelum terlambat.

* * *

 _"_ _Hei, gimana cuaca di sana?"_

"Buruk. Berawan. Mendung. Gelap. Dingin. Mau hujan petir. Dingin."

 _"_ _Ketus amat."_

"Iya."

 _"_ _..."_

"..."

 _"_ _Lagi marah?"_

"Nggak."

 _"_ _Oh."_

"..."

 _"_ _..."_

"Kenapa telepon?"

 _"_ _Hm. Nggak papa."_

"Ada yang mau diomongin nggak?"

 _"_ _Ada."_

"Apa."

 _"_ _Tapi nggak penting."_

"Apa."

 _"_ _Gimana kabar lo?"_

"Berawan. Mendung. Gelap. Dingin. Mau hujan petir. Dingin."

 _"_ _Mirip sama cuaca, ya."_

"Ya."

" _Cerita sesuatu."_

"Lo kira gue sejenis pendongeng otomatis apa gimana."

 _"_ _Mungkin. Biasanya lo ceriwis ngomong sampe kuping gue panas."_

"Itu namanya _speaking-skill_."

 _"_ _Yaudah, praktikkin sekarang. Gue kasih kesempatan."_

"Lagi males."

 _"_ _Lha."_

"Biarin."

 _"_ _Gue beliin cokelat, deh."_

"Ogah."

 _"_ _Es krim?"_

"Ogah."

 _"_ _Pempek?"_

"Ogah."

 _"_ _Gado-gado?"_

"Dell."

 _"_ _Lo mau laptop merek Dell? Mana gue punya duit."_

" _Dell_. Serius. Gue lagi nggak butuh sogokan."

 _"_ _Well ... oke."_

"Hmm."

 _"_ _..."_

"..."

 _"_ _Mo?"_

"Ya."

 _"_ _Jangan lupa senyum."_

"... Uh."

 _"_ _Jangan lupa bahagia."_

"Lo kenapa coba. Biasanya juga gue yang ngomong gitu ke elo, Muka-Datar."

 _"_ _Soalnya lo terdengar lagi bad mood?"_

"Hm. Ya. Ya. Emang. Terserah."

 _"_ _Gue besok pulang."_

"... Serius?"

 _"_ _Bercanda."_

"Tau nggak kalo lo kayak kotoran?"

 _"_ _Seriuslah. Ngapain gue bohong."_

"Pulang dalam rangka apa?"

 _"_ _Libur habis kelar UAS. Dan lagi nggak ada proyek."_

"Hooh."

 _"_ _Jemput gue dong. Di stasiun."_

"Boleh. Tanggal berapa."

 _"_ _Pertengahan bulan. Mungkin tanggal tujuh belas."_

"Oke."

 _"_ _Sip."_

"..."

 _"_ _..."_

"Gue tutup, ya."

 _"_ _Jangan."_

"Apa lagi?"

 _"_ _Gue kangen suara lo."_

"... Jijik abis."

 _"_ _Haha."_

"Kok gue takut lo kesambet."

 _"_ _Masa."_

"Atau lo salah makan?"

 _"_ _Apa gue salah ngangenin sohib gue sendiri."_

"Nggak, sih. Gue tahu gue emang ngangenin."

 _"_ _Apa gue perlu tersipu malu dengan pernyataan barusan?"_

"Mendingan lo nungging di depan halte bus dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan."

 _"_ _Gue belum pengen ganti profesi dari mahasiswa ke badut halte."_

"Kalo lo sebegitu kangen sama suara gue ..."

 _"_ _Ya ..."_

"Apa perlu gue bernyanyi nina bobok buat lo."

 _"_ _Nggak usah. Kuping gue masih ingin hidup."_

"Apa lo barusan menghina suara merdu gue."

"Merdu? Merusak dunia sih iya."

"Siapa yang tadi bilang kangen suara gue, hah."

 _"_ _Haha."_

"Nggak ikhlas banget ketawanya."

 _"_ _Karena nggak lucu?"_

"Oke cukup."

 _"_ _Ya. Maaf, ya."_

"NGAPAIN LO TETIBA MINTA MAAF."

 _"_ _Nggak usah teriak."_

"Oh. Maap."

 _"_ _Tuh, lo yang minta maaf sekarang."_

"Bisakah kita menghentikan percakapan nggak berguna dan tidak berfaedah ini."

 _"_ _Bisa."_

"Oke mari hentikan saja."

 _"_ _Berhenti dalam tiga ... dua ... satu."_

 _—_ _Tuut._

 _"_ _... Sialan diputus beneran."_

* * *

a/n  
1) apa ini? gatau juga. saya cuma butuh nulis dan pablis sesuatu. maaf nyampah  
2) efek kangen dellmomo  
3) mungkin bakal jadi tempat nampung dialog-dialog random doang idk  
4) makasih buat siapapun yang sudah rela membuang waktu untuk membaca tulisan ini


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hei, Mo."_

"Iya."

" _Cerita sesuatu, dong."_

"Ini jam dua pagi dan kamu menyuruhku bercerita."

" _Suaramu nggak jelas. Gimana gimana?"_

"Ini jam dua pagi dan kamu menyuruhku bercerita. Aku harus pelan-pelan ini ngomongnya, wajar kalo kamu nggak dengar."

"… _Di sana jam dua pagi?"_

"Oh. Oke. Kamu lupa."

" _Sori. Aku lupa."_

"Di sana jam berapa emangnya?"

" _Dua belas siang."_

"Hoo."

" _Aku ngebangunin kamu, berarti?"_

"Iya."

" _Sori. Yaudah, besok-besok kutelepon lagi—"_

"Eh! Nggak usah, gapapa. Aku terlanjur bangun juga, nih. Kamu tutup, kita nggak teleponan lagi selamanya."

" _Haha. Oke, oke."_

"Jadi … kamu lagi apa di sana?"

" _Lagi mau cari makan_."

"Makan siang?"

" _Bukan. Sarapan."_

"Ckck. Sarapan kok jam segitu."

" _Kamu cerita sesuatu dong, Mo."_

"Cerita … cerita apa?"

" _Apa aja."_

"Aku nggak punya cerita apapun. Hidupku lagi datar-datar aja."

" _Apa aja, serius deh. Kejadian hari ini kek, apa kek."_

"Hmm. Coba kupikir dulu … Oh. Ini. Tadi aku nonton di bioskop. Pas lagi antre tiket, ada ribut-ribut di depan konter popcorn."

" _Nonton apa?"_

"Film lokal. Sendiri, nggak ada temen yang bisa diajak. Nah, jadi ada ribut-ribut di depan konter popcorn . Ternyata ada mbak-mbak pegawai bioskop nabrak seorang customer, cola tumpah, makanya si customer mencak-mencak nggak karuan."

" _Lalu?"_

"Ya jadi tontonan. Aku juga curi-curi nguping gitu. Setelah ribut lima menitan, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti, si mbak diem dan si customer juga diem, lalu mereka salaman."

" _Kok?"_

"Ternyata itu si customer lagi nge-vlog dan butuh adegan cekcok sama pegawai bioskop."

" _Haha, kasian orang-orang yang udah kepo lagi ada masalah apa."_

"Sori nggak lucu. Lagi nggak bisa melucu."

" _Aku emang nggak nyuruh kamu melawak, kan, Mo."_

"Fine."

" _Terus, cola yang tumpah tadi gimana?"_

"Dipel sama si customer bersama dua temennya. Risiko lah, mereka yang minta sendiri."

" _I see."_

"…"

"…"

"Udah, gitu aja ceritanya."

" _Hmm. Iya. Coba cerita yang lain lagi."_

"Emm. Apaan coba."

" _Terserah."_

"Dell."

" _Hmm."_

"Kamu homesick, ya?"

"… _Mungkin."_

"Duh, cup cup."

"…"

"Besok aku naik gunung. Nanti kukirimin beberapa foto, deh."

" _Jangan yang ada kamunya."_

"Yaah. Padahal rencananya mau kukirimin selfie-ku."

" _Nggak usah. Lagi nggak berminat."_

"Kejam! Oke, lagian aku emang cuma bercanda."

" _Aku juga cuma bercanda."_

"Bercanda bagian mananya?"

" _Kirim fotomu sekalian juga gapapa."_

"Wah, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

" _Sori."_

"Ya ampun Dell, kamu homesick parah?"

" _Nggak, Mo. Bukan itu."_

"Terus?"

"…"

"Kamu kangen aku, ya!"

" _Aku tutup, ya."_

"Woe! Dell!"

" _Hati-hati supaya nggak kepleset pas naik gunung."_

"Curang! Hayo, tebakanku pasti—"

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

"—benar … Asyem ditutup beneran."


End file.
